Somnus' Spell
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: Set somewhere after the events of episode 9, Ilithyia has a very troubling dream about the man she so hates. Warning: Contains sex, violence, strong language,deaths and spoilers for episode 9.


AN: This idea popped into my head after watching episode 9 and will contain some spoilers for that episode. I tried to write this as dreamlike as I could. The tittle revers to the Roman God of sleep Somnus.

* * *

**Somnus' Spell**

Ilithyia tossed and turned in an unfamiliar bed feeling so light that she thought she was floating every higher, up to the clouds. But her husbands touch brought her back down to the earth and she kissed him as he began to remove her clothes.

A though troubled her mind as she touched his face, which felt strangely cold to the touch. "You are overseas." She finally said as they lay naked on what seemed to be a never ending bed.

Her husband smiled at her and pushed back a lock of her hair. "Don't worry, this is but a dream."

"Oh." The thought completely left her mind and now only the joy of being near her husband again occupied her thoughts. They began making love and for a while it was pleasant, but it was too soft, too careful. It could not keep her satisfied.

And so she felt herself floating away again, lost in blankets or clouds, her body numb and her mind blank.

"Please." She whispered to nobody and to everybody.

Strong hands pulled her down, their roughness scraping the soft skin of her arms. Muscles rippled on top of her and every thrust send a wave f pleasure through the very fiber of her being. Colors flashed in front of the vision. Red, purpled, yellow, green. The smell of sweat, blood and sand filled her nostrils, deepening her pleasure. She hadn't felt like this since ...

Ilithyia opened her eyes and gazed in shock and alarm at him, the man she so strongly hated. And though she knew that she should scream and push him away, she could not. His touch set her body on fire, his lips on her skin as intoxicating as wine, every thrust brought her closer to the heavens.

She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. The scruff of his beard scrapping her chin and neck as he kissed her there and then lower to her breasts. They erupted together, their voices melting into one, forming a primal scream. She clung to him and he clung to her.

But this moment of pleasure was cut short as laughter ruptured through the room, the sound feeling like the stab of a knife. At the edge of the bed stood Licinia, laughing at her like a jackal and beside her Lucretia stood, smiling like a victor.

"Oh what a scandal!" Licinia cooed as she doubled over from laughing. Lucretia raised a hand to hide her own giggling.

Ilithyia felt anger rise inside her and she bundled up the sheets, protecting her naked body from the prying eyes of her so called friends, the lying backstabbing monsters.

"Shut up!" she yelled, trembling with rage. "Stop laughing!" She sat up, wanting to lunge forward, to strangle, to bash to kill. But her bedfellow was faster.

He jumped from the bed, swiftly like an animal, and in one graceful movement he grabbed Licinia's head and twisted. A snap and time seemed to slow down. Shock still on Licinia's face and a screaming forming on Lucretia's lips, the first body crumbled to the ground. With a sword that seemed to have came from nowhere he cut and Lucretia's head flew through the air, her body to slumping to the floor.

"Ilithyia!"

She turned her head and now faced anothr horrifying sight. There stood her husband, sword already drawn, anger clear in his face.

"You fucking whore!" he cried out and he lifted his sword, ready to strike. Ilithyia threw up her hands in defense, knowing that it would do no good and expected to be struck by the steel blade and be cast into the underworld.

Instead she heard the sound of metal against metal and she opened her eyes. Her bedfellow, her protector, easily countered her husbands blows, pushing him back away from the bed.

The two man snarled at each other and once again time seemed to slow down. Her protector was superior to her husband in every way and it was no equal fight. Blood gushed from a cut on her husbands arm. Another wound was opened on his back.

Two more strikes and he fell to his knees, his sword clattering to the ground. Her protector stood behind him, the tip of his blade on her husbands neck. He looked up at her, waiting for her command. Blood coated his face and yet it's beauty was not hidden. His eyes bore in her very soul and she heard herself give the command.

"Kill him."

Quick like a cobra he struck, the blade impaling her husbands throat. Blood gushed and then Legatus Claudius Glaber was no more.

Her enemies defeated and silenced forever, her gladiator walked back to the bed, kneeling in front of her.

"Domina." He said, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Spartacus." She whispered back. She leaned in and kissed his blood stained lips.

Ilithyia awoke bathing in sweat, the dream still taunting her mind. She kicked away the blankets and couldn't control herself.

The mirror that lay next to her bed was flung against the wall and Ilithyia screamed at the memory of her dream. A slave entered her room, looking worried and Ilithyia aimed a vial of perfume at her.

"Get out!" She roared as the vial hit the wall just beside the girl. "Get out!"


End file.
